Shinmai Maou no Testament Basara the Harem King
by Fu-reiji22
Summary: This is the Story of Basara letting go of his inhibitions as he claims all the women that are and will be in his harem as he becomes more than a hero or a protector of his family. He becomes a true harem king as he conquers the hearts of his women.
1. Chapter 1

Shinmai Maou no Testament:

Basara the Harem King

It all happened at the Toujou house. The sun had just set and Basara was laying in his bedroom, thinking about what had happened only a few nights ago. First he had given in to a primal instinct and kissed Mio with all his fervor till he realized what he was about to do. Mio didn't have any objections to going all the way, but he needed to cool his head. On top of that, Yuki and even Maria kissed him and proclaiming their feelings for him in such a sudden and obvious way. He wondered if it was because he had to constantly do all sorts of sexual acts with the girls on a daily basis. Or maybe it's due to having to hold back so many of hormonal-like urges. One thing for sure is he can't look at Mio or any of the girls close to him as mere family.

And that led up to right now where Basara and Mio were home alone, meaning Maria isn't around to try anything or place others in sexually embarrassing or humiliating situations. Yuki said she was going to doing some training for a little while.

Basara got up and made his way to the living room where Mio was watching TV. She was wearing a yellow tank top and her short shorts. She turned to see Basara coming into the room.

"Basara?" She called out since he looked like he had something on his mind.

"Oh...hey." He said not really sure what to say to her, especially considering everything that's happened.

"Come sit next to me." Basara nervously did as Mio requested and took a seat next to her, feeling self-conscious around her now. Ironically enough, so was Mio. "

'Oh god. I wore this to get him to look at me as more of a woman and on top of that we're completely alone here.' Mio thought to herself, recalling what Maria had said about how she had a few errands to run, preventing her from returning home for quite some time. What's more was that Maria even gave her a heads up about Yuki being out of the house for an equal amount of time if not longer. Unbeknownst to the occupants of the house, Maria was not as far as they were led to believe, actually sitting on roof on one of the neighbors house. She was looking at a tablet, getting a feed from multiple camera's set up inside the living room.

"Khehehehehehe, now Mio-sama, just work your charm and Basara-san will be putty in your hands. I'm gonna get so much good material." The sneaky succubus said to herself, sitting there in her Gothic Lolita outfit.

Back at the house, Mio was blushing, looking so nervous. Her hope was that she would be able to get Basara to try something. Basara was also blushing not sure how to talk to her about his feelings.

"So...umm...Mio..."

"Basara." The both called each other's names at the same time only to end up feeling so much more awkward. They both tried to take a moment to let the other speak, but it wasn't working out.

"Umm sorry. You go first." Basara said.

"Umm...well..." Mio tried to talk, but couldn't find the words and she needed an excuse to exit this situation before she made a fool of herself. "Hey, I'm feeling thirsty! Why don't I get us some cold Tea!" She practically jumped up and ran to the kitchen to get her excuse to esca-er-the tea. She nervously poured it in the cups, her hands trembling non-stop. 'Oh, I can't do it. This is way too embarrassing to talk about.' She mentally complained, beating herself up about her lack of resolve. As she took the drinks to the living room, deep in thought, she tripped over herself like a klutz and spilled the tea on herself. "Ahhh!"

"Mio!" Basara ran, deeply alarmed, to Mio's side to see if she was okay. He heaved a huge sight of relief, realizing she was fine. That was the good news. The morally obscure news was that the tea had completely soaked Mio's shirt, granting Basara the sight of Mio's erect nipples. Mio tried to cover up from embarrassment. Basara gulped, unable to take it anymore. "Mio!" He jumped her.

"Ahh! B-Basara!? Ahh!" Mio gasped from shock changed to moans as Basara started groping her big soft breasts. "Ahh! Hah!"

"I can't take it anymore Mio. I can't just treat you like a little sister anymore...I..." Basara wanted to explain but Mio beat to the punch. Declaring her own emotions bluntly and with great passion, Mio pressed her lips against Basara's, kissing him since she could see he felt the same about her as she did for him. They both wanted to change the sibling relationship to something more. Basara gave in to the kiss as he continued to massage her breasts. Mio moaned as they kissed, their tongues trying to dominate the other. After several passion-filled minutes of locking lips, they separated for air but their mouths were linked a trail of saliva. Basara didn't care what happened next. He could no longer control himself. He ripped Mio's top off from the middle down to reveal her glorious breasts, positioning his mouth so he could suck on the right one while pinching and tweaking her left nipple.

"Ahh! Hah! Basara! Basara!" Mio moaned as Basara the taste of her body. The taste of her breasts mixed with the tea spilled on her made it taste intoxicating. Basara switched breasts and sucked on the left one while pinching and tweaking the right one. Mio moaned and arched her back a bit.

Basara moved his left hand down her back and slipped his hand in the back of her shorts to feel her ass. Mio could feel him getting hard, his erection in his pants rubbing up against her.

Basara pulled her panties up into her butt crack as Mio moaned louder. "AAHHHH! O-ONII-CHAN~!" She moaned, going crazy, returning to that familiar pleasure-filled state where she could call only him Onii-chan out of reflex. This implanted that certain thought in Basara's head: Mio had thoughts of a brother-sister role play. He looked at her face, moving his left hand to unbutton her shorts. After removing the first "barrier" protecting Mio's most private spot, Basara started rubbing her womanhood with her panties still on.

"Say it again. Call me that again." Basara commanded in a tone that only served to make Mio hotter than she was before.

"O...Onii-chan." She repeated it in a cute voice. She moaned as the first penetration to her body came from Basara's finger. "Ahhhh!" Basara kissed her again with more fervor as Mio worked desperately to remove his shirt. They separated lips for a moment and Basara threw off his shirt onto the floor shortly before he went back to kissing her. Basara then re-entered Mio's womanhood with his fingers, Mio deeply enjoying the feeling of Basara's fingers going in and out of her.

Mio moved her hands to feel up on his toned chest and abs. Mio gasped sharply, feeling an intense jolt of pleasure as Basara found her G spot. Basara noted her reaction, feeling encouraged to continue doing what he was doing and touching that exact same spot while still kissing Mio.

'Oh god...It's coming...I'm cumming! I'm cumming!' Mio mentally moaned as she orgasmed, her body cumming hard enough that she couldn't control the rest of the reaction her body had, peeing oh her panties, shorts and Basara's arm.

The floor got dirty with a mix of Mio's urine and juices. Basara threw his shirt and Mio's torn one with the rest of his clothes to absorb the liquids on the floor. He moved Mio to the couch, both being stark naked and Mio being granted the sight of Basara's erect manhood.

"Basara..." She called out to signal him it was alright.

"Here I go, Mio." Basara positioned himself at her hot and moist entrance, the tip gently pressing against her. Mio felt him enter her, feeling a sharp pain along with the pleasure that flooded her senses.

"Errrgggghhhhh...Ba...sa..ra.." She groaned and winced in pain, his incredible size being unexpected by her body as he reached all the way to her womb entrance. Mio could literally feel his tip kissing it. Basara noted the blood dripping from her, a result of her hymen breaking and halted his movements till she gave him the okay. "I'm...okay. Please...make me yours...Basara." She told him. Basara nodded yes to her request and began to move slowly. "Hah...ahhh..." Mio moaned as the pain slowly faded, replaced by pleasure as her moans became more sensual. She looked at Basara who stared back at her, his right hand on her right thigh as he thrusted harder into her. "AHH! Ahh, hah ahh ahh haaahhh! Basara! Basara!" She moaned his name with increasing lust, Basara going faster now and thrusting deeper into Mio.

"Mio! You're mine! I won't let anyone else have you!" Basara proclaimed without shame. He wasn't sure if it was the lust or if he just wanted to make it clear to her that no one else can have her.

"Yes! Yessss! I'm yours! Everything about me belongs to you, Onii-chan~!" Mio kissed him deeply, accepting what he said. Basara felt even more energetic than before as a result of her acceptance. His whole body was on top of her, Basara becoming more and more turned on with Mio's breasts pressed against his chest. Basara kept pumping into her harder and faster and faster into Mio he felt a certain pressure build up inside of his dick.

"Mio! I'm gonna cum! I'm mark you with my seed!" He moaned. He lifted his body up and grabbed her waist to thrust faster.

"AHHHH AHHH AHHHH! YES! CUM INSIDE ME! ONII-CHAN!" Mio practically screamed due to how fiercely she had orgasmed, only experiencing more ecstasy at the feel of Basara's sperm shoot inside her womb. "Basara's...sperm...there's so much...I'm going...get pregnant...with Basara's baby..." Mio wasn't sure which thought made her happier: Getting pregnant from the incredible amount of seed Basara poured into her or the fact she was Basara's first.

"Mio." Basara called as Mio looked at him.

"Basara." She called back, the sharing another intimate kiss. For that moment, everything was perfect...until they heard a familiar voice.

"Basara." They both turned, alarmed to see that it was Yuki who had returned from her errands. What the two had not been aware of was that that "errand" essentially involved getting an outfit to entice Basara this evening.

"Yuki!?" They called in shock. Even though they were hidden by the couch, Yuki knew exactly what happened.

Perhaps it was apparent due to the look in her eye, but Yuki clearly was not about to let herself lose out to Mio just yet. She pushed Basara off of Mio, taking a place close to him.

"Hey!" Mio complained. Yuki ignored her as she started stripping out of her clothes. She did the one thing Yuki knew Mio wasn't mentally ready to do. The one thing Mio was still too uneasy to do yet.

Yuki took Basara's dick and put it in her mouth.

"What the-!?" She screamed in shock, unable to believe that Yuki was doing something that wouldn't be out of place in Maria's big book of sexual techniques, like the one the Succubus continuously tried pushing on Mio for when the time came that Mio would grant "service" to Basara.

"Y-Yuki!" Basara moaned. He still felt sensitive, his body still recovering from his previous climax only moments ago. "Yuki...how...are you this good...?" He was sure Yuki was a virgin. She pulled away, stroking his dick with her hands to compensate for the fact she needed her mouth to reply.

"I practiced while reading a book on how to give proper fellatio." She told him. Maria had even been her coach on itm Maria referencing porno and her mother's lessons to her on "How to Give Proper Head" as she titled the class. Yuki practiced on bananas and dildos provided by Maria, who even did some practice herself, having her own mischievous intentions involving pleasuring Basara.

Yuki went back to giving Basara a blow job, giving Basara more pleasure with the sensation fo her tongue swirling around him. Basara was moaning from how good it actually felt. Mio noted this with an irritated yet determined look. She wasn't about to let herself lose to Yuki!

"Hmm?" Yuki noticed Mio getting close as she started licking the shaft. Yuki wasn't able to take in all of Basara just yet. Basara could only moan, paralyzed by pleasure as he was double teamed by the two women. As the two continued, they both began to really get into the act, both taking sides to lick while licking their way up. When they reached the tip, their tongues overlapped each other, their faces being pressed next to each other as both moaned, desiring nothing more then to make Basara cum.

"Hah! Ahh! I'm gonna cum!" Basara stroked himself and sprayed his sperm on their faces.

"AHHH!" Both screamed in happiness and ecstasy as they caught some on their faces and into their mouths. They both tasted and swallowed. Naturally Yuki swallowed quicker than Mio. It was a matter of mental preparation. Yuki prepared her body for this. How? Well let's just say Maria knows how to make the banana and other similar shaped foods juice. The details are very explicit to say the least and Yuki was more than dedicated to make Basara see her as a woman, deeply desiring to please him.

"It's my turn." Yuki told them in a way that offered no room for argument. She wanted Basara to take her in the same way he took Mio. Basara remained seated as Yuki positioned her over his manhood.

"Yuki, you don't have to..." Basara wanted her, but he didn't want her to force herself.

"It's fine. I swore everything to you. I am even willing to leave the hero village for you. By the master-servant pact, I am forever yours Basara. I will also bear your child." Letting those words sink in, she lowered her hips onto him.

Hearing all of that made Mio realize that she's not the only one to have strong feelings for Basara. She sighed in defeat, compelled by her conscience to allow Yuki this one minor victory from her.

Yuki winced in pain, experiencing the pain she had only heard of from having one's hymen broken.

She held Basara to her chest for comfort. She had tears of joy, smiling happily at the fact that she was finally Basara's. His woman. Basara understood and accepted her feelings, grabbing Yuki's plump ass, groping it vigorously.

"Ahh...Basara..." She moaned as he slowly guided her hips up then back down. "Ahh!" She moaned sharply as Basara slammed her down on his dick again. "Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" Basara was moving her hip at a decent pace until Yuki regained enough of her strength and started doing it on her. With the rest of himself unoccupied with Yuki doing the work, Basara was left to play with her well, toned ass while sucking the areola of her right boob.

Mio watched as Basara's dick went in and out of her love rival's hole. She couldn't believe that large thing was inside her awhile ago. She decided to go on the offensive. She wanted Basara to give her affection too! She pulled Basara's face to hers, the two kissing once more. Basara kept his left hand on Yuki's butt while moving his right hand around Mio's waist to finger her pussy. She moaned as Basara started to suck on her breasts again. She kept her arms wrapped around him, once again experiencing the pleasure he provided her.

"Ahhh! Hahh ! Aah! AHH! AGGHHH!" The two girls couldn't control their moans and screams of pleasure, using each other as an outlet for their excess lust, making out as Basara continued his own actions of entering Yuki with his dick and entering Mio with his finger. Yuki's movements got faster and her wall were getting tighter.

"Ahhh ahhh! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Yuki screamed one last time in ecstasy.

"I'm gonna cum too!" Mio screaned as well.

"Yuki!" Basara thrusted as deeply as he could one more time, cumming deeply inside Yuki. Yuki arched her back, losing control at the sudden feeling of Basara's seed inside her.

Basara wasn't done yet though. He switched back to Mio and did her from behind, Mio being on her knees on the couch, facing away from Basara while Yuki was on her feet kissing Basara till he came inside her again. Yuki got another turn where she was facing away from him, her legs wrapped around his waist. Basara had her by the arms and thrusted into her without hesitation.

"Ahhh! Basara! Basara!" She screamed his name as she fucked in the air. With every thrust Basara made, he could see her butt jiggle. He finally came inside her. Immediately afterward, he took Mio for a carrying position facing him, the two lovers kissing some more, Basara keeping his arms under her knees. Basara released more sperm inside Mio. When that position was finished, they took one last position with Yuki on top of Mio. Basara thrusted inbetween them, rubbing their clits and making both girls moan and scream erotically with pleasure. Yuki and Mio's breasts were pressed against each other, their nipples rubbing up against one another erotically. Once again overwhelmed by pleasure, the two of them made out again. Basara kept going faster and faster reaching his limit. It ended with one final explosion of pleasure, all three climaxing at the same time.

"AHHHHH!" Mio and Yuki both screamed in erotic unison.

"HAHHHH!" Basara groaned as he released his sperm on their bodies. All three were tired and sweaty and were laying on the floor. Not really caring for the moment what happened next, Mio and Yuki slept peacefully in Basara's arms, feeling happy and content. Basara was able to relax, his and his lovers' sexual desires satisfied, and drifted off to sleep. No one ever realized all this was recorded by Maria. The mischievous Succubus suddenly feeling regret for not being there herself. She ended up masturbating with her fingers to everything she recorded.

"Ahhh...mmmmpppphhhh" She moaned as she went faster, watching and rewatching the last bit, so painfully close to her climax. "Basara-san...Basara-san..." She breathed the name of the man she desired again and again, imagining it was her he was doing and not Mio. She fingered herself more and more, until her imagination hit the point where Basara came inside, finally achieving climax and spraying her juices on her tablet. She looked at her hand, looking sad. Even though she did this for Mio's sake, she wanted more out of all this. "Basara-san." She spoke his name one more time as she slowly got up and began to make her way home for the evening.

End of episode 1

Notes

Well it's done. The first episode of my next Harem Project and it's all on Shinmai Maou no Testament. Looks like it'll be the first on the category. I hope it is anyway. Well with this done and pre-checked by a buddy of mine on this site named bamafelix I think I will let y'all and give reviews and tell me if you are ready for more chapters. Also I can't believe no one has done a fanfic of shinmai maou yet. Oh well. As always tell me your thoughts. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shinmai Maou no Testament:**

 **Basara the Harem King**

 **chapter 2: a night with Chisato**

Note: yes I have been gone for months due to starting a college and getting my degree in business and my job taking up a lot of my time but I think I finally got a handle on my schedule to work with to do a little of fanfic once in a while I hope. Anyway this chapter uses reference from the season 1 OVA. If you read the light novel or at least the spoilers on the light novel spoilers my view and world has been rocked on this series I'll explain that later for now enjoy the chapter.

A few days after Basara, Mio, and Yuki had done it Basara was walking around the hallways heading to the Nurse's office. He's still getting used to this new relationship with them. Both have been a lot more assertive since then and this also in turn has helped increase their power through the master servant pact. During gym class Basara slipped and injured his hand and was going to see the lovely nurse Hasegawa for a simple treatment. Chisato Hasegawa was a young and beautiful school Nurse. Popular with the boys for obvious reasons and the girls admire her. She has shown a strong liking to Basara in particular and it always felt like she's always helping him in someway just before ending up in a coming battle. Almost as if she knows what he does. It made him wonder if she was from the hero clan or some kind of faction that is familiar with him and his father.

"Hello. Hasegawa Sensei?" Basara called but no answer. "Is she not here?"

"Hmm? Toujou?" He heard her voice call him.

"Oh, hey. Sorry to bother you...Whoa!" Basara yelled as the sight before him was amazing. The Nurse Hasegawa was wearing a one piece swimsuit that was black and had green lines at the center where the zipper was while wearing her nurse coat. She was definitely beautiful but this swimsuit really showed off her figure. "Why...are..."

"Oh. I was asked to cover for the teacher at swim class today but none of the standard swimsuits fit me so I had to get but one for my size but the zipper is stuck for some reason." She replied.

"Oh. I see." Basara said while blushing.

"Could you give me a hand Toujou?" She asked while holding her breasts in place to make it easier for Basara to pull down.

"Umm okay then." Basara replied nervously as he tried to pull the zipper down. "Man it's really stuck in there. If I pull too hard I might break it off." Basara thought about it for a minute as he then looked around and found something he could use as he then got up and got it.

"Toujou?" She called out.

"Do you mind if I use this?" He asked her.

"Sure. Go ahead." She replied. Basara sprayed the lotion used for mostly minor injuries on the zipper all the way down. "Ahhh." She moaned from how cool it felt on her.

"Sorry!" Basara apologized.

"No, it's fine. I just didn't expect my voice to come out." Hasegawa told him. "But you're hands will also be slippery if grab the zipper." She told him.

"That's why I got something else in mind." He replied as he grabbed the top of the swimsuit and pulled the sides apart cause the zipper to slide down easily without damaging it. Although this did cause her breasts to be revealed to him. "Sorry about that!" He told her as he quickly looked away.

"It's fine. It was pretty rough." She told him as she wiped herself off. Basara looked embarrassed. He started to wonder if all his experiences with Mio and Yuki rubbed off on him. "I wasn't judging you or anything. I'm grateful. You were able to get it unzipped without damaging it after I just bought it." She told him as she was changing. Basara was fighting the urge to peek. "Oh Toujou. Do you have any plans today?" She asked him.

"No. Not really." He replied to her.

"How bout I treat you to a meal after school as thanks." She told him with a smile. The rest of the day went by though Basara had to tell Mio and Yuki to go on home without him as he had something to do. They weren't too happy with it since they were hoping for some fun time at home.

"Probably better I don't tell them I'm having dinner with Hasegawa sensei." He told himself since he could already see what would happen. They'd insist on coming along and be constantly on guard with her for one reason or another. Even more so for Yuki. Basara went to meet with her in a red car that looked pretty expensive even for a school nurse's salary. He got in the car as she started driving. He had to admit he was a bit nervous being in the company of a beautiful older woman. He looked around noted the highway she was driving on.

"My apartment is right there." She pointed to him.

"Huh? You're not taking me to a restaurant?" Basara asked.

"Not happy at getting to try my cooking?" She asked in a teasing manner.

"No! Not at all! I'm just surpised." He replied.

"Well, it'll be a first for me to invite a guy over or even cook for another person." She told him as she entered the parking lot. Basara was amazed at the kind of Apartment she had. "I'll get started in a minute." She told him as he got comfortable and she got changed into something more comfortable for her which was a blue button shirt while still having her stockings and undergarments on.

"Wha...wha!?" Basara was at a loss for words at how casual she dressed.

"Something wrong, Toujou?" She asked.

"No! Not at all." He said figuring she'd have an answer if he commented on her attire as she started making dinner. About an hour later Basara was surprised at the feast she laid out for him. "Whoa! This all looks amazing." He said with a wet appetite.

"Well go on and dig in." She told him.

"Oh, right. Thank you for the meal!" He said as he began to chow down and try at least one of everything.

"How is it?" She asked feeling a little nervous for some reason.

"This is amazing! This is really good!" Basara replied happily. Chisato smiled as he ate her food with so much delight. After he finished she began to clean the dishes. "You sure you don't want me to do the dishes?"

"It's fine." She replied.

"I feel kind of bad though. I'm the guest after all." Basara told her.

"Cleaning the dishes is a joy for the cook but I suppose you can do me a favor." She told him.

"What is it?" He asked. Next thing Basara knew he was standing behind her. "You sure you want me to do this?" He asked.

"Yes. Just hold me a little." She replied as Basara her close as she finished the dishes. "How are things with Naruse and Nonaka?" he asked him.

"Huh?! What brought that on all of a sudden?"

"Just thought I'd ask." She replied.

"Well I mean we're getting along a lot better now...and well..." Basara wasn't sure how to answer that question since he has been having sex with them a lot lately.

"Fufufufu, I see." Chisato said as she more or less has the idea of how it is. Even though she smiled she felt a little jealous for some reason.

"Wait...hold on I think you may have gotten the wrong idea here." Basara trying to defend himself as Chisato giggled.

"It's fine. It's natural to get closer." She replied. "So, Toujou how was my cooking?" She asked him.

"Hmmm, well..."

"What?"

"I don't want it to sound rude...but, it was really good and it had a taste...the kind of taste that a mother would know to how to cook." Basara tried to explain. "Not that I would know since I never had a mother. It's only been me and my dad." He told her.

"I see."

"Sorry I guess I was being rude in that reply." He told her.

"Hey Toujou. Could you hold me a little closer?" She asked. Basara noted she was sounding a bit sad for some reason. To her surprise Basara turned her around and held her tight. "T-Toujou?"

"We're still a teacher and student, you know?" She commented as she was enjoying being held close to him.

"I'll stop if you don't like it." Basara replied to her as the two were in their own little world.

"Cheater." She replied as was held closer.

Meanwhile at the Toujou house. The girls were taking a bath.

"Ehh, Basara-san really said he had to go somewhere?" Maria asked Mio and Yuki.

"He said it was last minute and that'd he would probably be late." Mio replied.

"How do you know he isn't meeting another woman?" Maria asked as she wanted to have fun with them for a bit. This caused Mio and Yuki to tense up a bit.

"Hahahaha the two of are too easy with this stuff." Maria told as she laughed a bit but then saw she triggered a bad call.

"MARIA!" Mio and Yuki yelled as they chased her around the house naked.

Back Chisato's apartment. Basara was in her shower room as his clothes were in the washing machine.

"I can't let you go home smelling like my perfume. Girls tend to easily upset over these things." She told him.

"Well thanks a lot then." Basara replied enjoying the hot water.

"It's not a problem really." She said as she walked in the shower room in nothing but a towel.

"S-Sensei! What are you..."

"I came to wash your back." She told him with a straight face. "You know usually around summer time students come to me for romance advice." She told him randomly.

"What does that have to do with this!?" He asked.

"Well given your relationship with Naruse and Nonaka this should help you out a lot." She told him. After some talking Basara eventually just gave in to her demands. After pouring water on himself her heard Chisato squeezing the soap bottle. What he didn't realize she sprayed it all over her breasts. "Are you ready?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He replied. To his surprise what he felt wasn't a wash cloth, it was a pair of soft breasts that could give Mio a run for her money. "S-S-Sensei!"

"I'm just washing your back. Havne't Naruse or Nonaka done this for you?" She asked him as she continued to move up and down. "How do I compare?" She asked him.

"Well...right now….they have a better grasp of this..." Basara trying to keep his cool and manhood under control but he was getting a hard. He wasn't fully erect but he was getting there.

"Really now? Is there a way for me to do this better then?" he asked.

"Well…." Basara explained she basically had to give it more momentum and do some circular motions too. Chisato followed his intructions perfectly but she was feeling strange from doing this as she started panting and moaning. This was getting Basara even harder. "Crap...I don't know if I can hold myself back anymore." He told himself.

"Toujou...my body is getting hot..." She told him as her face and Basara's were so close that she went in for a kiss. The kiss caught Basara off guard. When they separated their lips you can still see some saliva connecting them. Basara was baffled as Chisato blushed a bit. "I wasn't planning on initiating the first kiss..." She started to say but Basara could no longer hold back.

"Sensei!" Basara yelled as he went and kissed her. She was moaning as their tongues were now exploring each other. They were so into the passion as Basara got himself and Chisato on their feet and pushed her into the wall. Chisato had her hands all over his hair as she continued to moan. Basara's hands were now masssaging her breasts. The kiss was so passionate as Chisato couldn't hold back her moans. Basara then went down licked her nipple on the left breast and began to suck on it.

"AHH! HAH! HAH! AHH! Toujou! If you suck so hard..." She moaned as her body was reacting to the sensation of it all. She then had her right leg go around his waist as Basara kept on sucking on her left boob as Chisato kept her arms wrapped around him head. "What is this? No way. I couldn't have..." Chisato felt strange and could feel her body want more of Basara. Next thing she knew Basara had his hands on her butt and started groping it. "Wait. Toujou, No..." Chisato tried to hold back but unfortunately it was all in vain with Basara groping her butt and sucking on her butt all led to her having an orgasm. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She moaned very loudly. She was breathing heavily and could feel Basara's erection poking her. They looked at each other unable to hold back now. Chisato laid Basara down as she looked at his erection. She decided to go ahead and give him a boob job. "I want you to enjoy the feel of an older woman." She told him seductively as she began to have her breasts stroke his manhood.

"Ahh, Sensei." Basara moaned from the amazing feeling of her breasts. Chisato began to lick around the tip as she continued to go at a slow pace. Her tongue swirled around the tip till she finally started to take it in her mouth. "Her mouth is so warm." Basara said in his thoughts as he then put his hands on her head to show he was enjoying this. After a bit Chisato went to doing a regular blow job and started to stroke him as her womanhood was now over Basara's face.

"MMMMM!" She moaned as she noted Basara's arms around her thighs while his hands reached her butt and began to lick her pussy. Basara showed no restraint with her on this either but Chisato kept going with the blow job and stroking of his shaft with her left hand while massaging his balls with her right hand. Basara noted her reaction was different compared to sucking and massaging her breasts.

"I wonder if..." He thought about something Maria said in how girls have certain weaknesses in these situations. Mio's weakness was her breasts and Yuki's was her butt. Basara then got his tongue exploring inside her pussy as he then got his left index finger into her butthole.

"HHHMMMMMMMMM!" Chisato reacted again proving Basara's suspicion was right. Chisato's particular sexual weakness was her insides. Basara playing with her insides made her feel hot as her body was squirming while trying to continue stimulating Basara.

"Gonna..." Basara said in his thoughts as he could feel himself about cum. Chisato was the same. As both moaned. Basara shot his seed into her mouth as she tried to take it all and she orgasmed on Basara's face. Both were panting as Chisato had sperm on her cheek.

"Toujou..." Chisato called out as her switch was flipped. She moved and spread her legs open for him. "Come to me."

"Sensei..."

"Chisato. Call me Chisato." She told him. She wanted him to call her by her name.

"Chisato." He called her as he kissed her again. Both were exploring each others mouths. She could feel Basara teasing her with the tip rubbing her lower lips.

"Cheater..." She told him as she wanted him to go though with it. Basara went all the way through and plunged inside her. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She yelled in pain as she gritted her teeth. Basara noted this and saw the blood leaking out.

"Sensei! You're..."

"It's...okay. Please...don't stop." She told him as she placed a hand on his shoulder to take a seated position. She began to slowly move up and down. "Ahh...ahh….hah….hahhh. Toujou." She called him out. Basara began to move his face into her breasts and started sucking on them again. "Toujou! Toujou!" She moaned while wrapping her arms around him again. It was all starting to feel good again and she could not bring herself to stop. They then made out again as Basara then started kissing her neck.

"Chisato! Chisato!" Basara called out as he then pushed her down to the floor to thrust harder and deeper into her.

"Toujou! Ahh ahh ahh hah ahh hah ahh! I'm going crazy!" She moaned. Basara wanted this woman a lot. He desired her as much as he did with Mio and Yuki that time. A voice in his head just kept saying to make her completely his as he heard her moaning with every slam into her pussy.

"I'm gonna..."

"Toujou! I'm cummming! TOUJOU!" She moaned as she orgasmed again and Basara released his load inside her. Chisato ended up arching her back from her orgasm and feeling Basara's sperm shoot inside her. "So warm...it's warm inside me..." She mumbled. After the two of them finally calmed down and took a shower finally Chisato got his clothes out of the dryer.

"Sorry that took so long." She told him.

"No. it's nothing. I guess we both got really into it." He replied.

"Do you need me to give you a ride home?" She asked him.

"Oh, no. It's alright. I actually need to think about something by myself for a bit. Well a lot of things." He replied as she noted he had something on his mind too. After getting dressed just before he steppout the door Chisato surprised him with one last kiss. He didn't fight it and just enjoyed it.

"Have a safe trip home." She told him.

"Yeah. Good night. See you tomorrow." He told her as he made his out of the apartment building. Once he was outside he looked up to the floor her apartment would be at it. "Hasegawa Chisato. Just who are you?" Basara asked himself since something about what happened in there felt natural to him and he can't shake the feeling that he's met her before too. She was familiar with her father it was possible to have met her as a young boy. Just then Basara felt a presence for a quick second. This presence was filled with so much hatred. "What was that? Is someone watching me?" He asked himself as he started making his way home. In the shadows of a random rooftop who was watching Basara and Chisato go at it.

"How dare he….How dare that lowly human touch her...How dare he defile her. Afureia." The mysterious shadow said as he disappeared.

It took about a while but Basara finally made it home before it got too dark.

"Phew. Maria will likely notice but I think I better keep this under the down low till I figure this out." He said to himself and opened the door only find the house has been completely trashed as the girls froze in place since they were trying to clean up the mess and fix the damage they cause chasing Maria around for her joke.

"Hey...welcome home." Mio said to break the silence.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THREE DO!?" Basara yelled hoping to just come home and lay down and now he has to put work into fixing the house for a bit. Luckily the damage was easily fix with demon magic but the clean up took a bit of time time since everything from eggs to soda and juice was spilled all over the house.

End of episode 2

Notes:

Well as I said I am back and working on what I can with a new laptop in hand. This took a lot of reference from the OVA which was also in the light novel too. I hope I haven't lost my touch and you guys enjoyed this one. I also hope me continuing to do this will bring others to do shinmai maou fanfics too. Oh in case you didn't know Afureia is Chisato's real name cause she is an angel of heaven. An extremely powerful one at that. If you seen the season 2 anime or read the light novel then you already knew that and should have a good idea of what I am aiming for. Oh I also read how vol 8 of the light novels plays out and what gets revealed such as Basara's origins and a little secret of Maria and Mio were shocked to know. Anyway now that I did Chisato should I go for Kurumi next since in that case it'd be a Kurumi and Yuki with Basara threesome along right after Yuki and Mio do their thing with the dog ears and tails lol I also intend to squeeze a basara x maria lemon in there too since there was a moment between them that called for it. Oh and there's actually looking like there will be 2 more girls to Basara's harem canonically speaking from the light novels so I got a bit more research to look into for volume 9. I got the images I just need the translations or a summary of what happens to get the idea.

Later guys


End file.
